Our Time
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Hey this is my first fan fiction.Its about the little times Elijah and Katherine spent in each others company and Elijah's feelings towards the doppelganger who is to be sacrificed by Klaus. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A short story about the times Elijah and Katherine spent in each others company. I do not own vampire diaries .  
><strong>

'The doppelganger has been sighted.' Said Klaus pacing around the room,'the timing is perfect.'

'What will we do brother?' asked Elijah, watching his older brother.

'_You,_ brother, will make her acquaintance.' Said Klaus his eyes dangerous, 'praise me in front of her. Have her come to a fair few gatherings.'

'And you?' asked Elijah carefully, 'what will you do?'

'_I _shall court her when the time is right.' Replied Klaus, 'that time will be in two full moons by which time I shall undoubtedly have whatever I require for the sacrifice.'

'Are you certain you want to go through with the ritual?' asked Elijah standing up.

Klaus fixed his brother with a deadly glare.

'Has it been unclear to you Elijah how long I have waited for this?' snarled Klaus, 'once the sacrifice is done I shall be more powerful than any vampire or werewolf.'

'It is clear.' Replied Elijah his face darkening, 'where is the doppelganger staying?'

'The doppelganger has a name Elijah.' Said Klaus smirking, 'Katerina Petrova.'

…**..**

People glided across the great ballroom. Old ladies gossiping. Young ladies walking with airs and graces. Elijah walked into the room and looked around. There were numerous beautiful ladies here looking at him with curiously interested eyes but Elijah searched the room for one particular young lady. A young man with dark hair made his way to Elijah.

'Lord Elijah.' Said the man, bowing.

'Trevor.' Replied Elijah nodding, 'Where is she?'

'Right this way.' Said Trevor, his face eager.

Both of them made their way through the crowds of well dressed ladies and gentleman.

As they neared a young lady with her back turned Trevor called her.

'Katerina! '

The lady with dark hair turned to face them, her dark eyes curious as they turned to Elijah.

'May I introduce the Lord Elijah.' Said Trevor.

Recognition passed Katherine's eyes as she looked more carefully at the nobleman.

'My Lord.' Said Katherine bowing and offering her hand, 'pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine Katerina.' Said Elijah brushing his lips against her gloved hand.

…**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Hope its good enough. :) i do not own vampire diaries.  
><strong>

'So tell me about yourself Lord Elijah.' Said Katherine smiling charmingly at him.

'Well I have an older brother whom I respect very much.' Replied Elijah carefully.

'Do tell me about him.' Said Katherine curiously.

'His name is Niklaus.' Answered Elijah smiling, 'he is a very interesting man, Katerina.'

'Well when can I meet the Lord Niklaus?' asked Katherine her eyes glinting.

'I believe very soon Katerina.' Replied Elijah.

Elijah knew that the plan was set in motion but there was a tight feeling in his gut. The doppelganger Katerina was achingly lovely.

…**..**

'Lord Elijah!' called a voice from behind Elijah as he walked by the river.

Elijah closed his eyes as the all too familiar voice called out to him.

'Katerina,' said Elijah looking at her as Katherine looking as beautiful as ever walked up to him, 'I believe I told you to call me Elijah only.'

She walked up to him until she was right beside him.

'I was with a few older ladies who tend to talk about everything.' Said Katherine in a low voice, 'I decided it was best I call you Lord Elijah.'

She gave him a secretive smile which Elijah returned against his will.

'I believe you have made my brother's acquaintance.' Said Elijah looking at Katherine whose face brightened.

'Yes.' Replied Katherine, 'he is a very charming man I have to say. Did he say anything about me Elijah?'

Elijah remembered what Klaus had to say.

'The doppelganger is completely taken by me.' Klaus had said smirking, 'this is the very reason caring for somebody would be ridiculously foolish. It leads to nothing good. I will court her the next time we meet an then I finally get over with this mess and move on to new life. A much more powerful one.'

But Elijah said none of this to Katherine who watched him with eager but worried eyes.

'I have reason to believe Katerina,' said Elijah slowly, 'that my brother finds you unlike any other lady he has every met.'

'You are not lying are you Elijah?' asked Katherine blushing.

'I find it hard to lie to you Katerina.' Said Elijah sadly, 'I have to bid you goodbye now, I have some matters to attend to.'

'Goodbye Elijah.' Said Katherine softly then walked away.

…**.**

Elijah paced back and forth in his study. There had to be a way to spare the doppelganger. For the first time in is life he actually cared for a woman who was not his blood. He shoved a glass bowl off his table and it shattered on the floor. Elijah was surprised. It was unlike him to let his temper get better of him. But it was more grief than anger.

'What has you in such a temper brother?' asked Klaus who had just entered the room and glanced at the broken bowl with a raised eyebrow.

'Nothing.' Replied Elijah coolly, 'I am going for a walk outside.'

'I thought two long walks this morning should have done you good.' Said Klaus smirking, then added, 'you missed the presence of Katerina this morning.'

'Did I now' asked Elijah then continued keeping his face smooth, 'and what did she have to say?'

'A lot actually,' said Klaus bored, 'plans for the wedding, feeling, and lots of other rubbish. She did mention how much she enjoys your company Elijah.'

'Well don't they all brother,' said Elijah looking directly at Klaus, 'I have to go now.'

'Very well.' Said Klaus, eyeing Elijah strangely, 'and just so you know the sacrifice takes place in three nights.'

The door slammed shut behind Elijah


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews :) the chapters are prewritten so I can update them quick! So anyways here's another chapter. In his desperation to save Katherine, Elijah decides to seek a witch's help. I do not own vampire diaries.  
><strong>

Moira looked up as the vampire entered her home serenely.

'Elijah I believe it is.' Said the witch calmly, 'I have been expecting you.'

'Undoubtedly.' Said Elijah his eyes not showing the pain he felt, 'I need-'

'I happen to know very well why you are here Elijah.' Said Moira , 'well well, an original caring. This is something now.'

'I need the elixir.' Said Elijah his face smooth, then added, 'please.'

'Do you know of its properties?' asked Moira.

'Of course I do.' Snapped Elijah in annoyance, 'it brings back the dead to life.'

'May I know whom you're obtaining this for?' asked Moira feigning innocence, pulling out a small glass bottle from a bag.

'As if you do not know.' Said Elijah curtly then added honestly, 'Katerina Petrova.'

Moira smiled a little satisfied smile and handed him the bottle.

…**..**

Elijah quietly knocked on the dark wooden door. Katherine opened the door, her eyes brightening when she saw who it was.

Why did her face have to be so open about her feelings, thought Elijah.

'Elijah.' Said Katherine, 'please come on in.'

'Thank you Katerina.' Said Elijah politely stepping inside the small room, 'I hoped to see you one more time before the wedding tomorrow.'

The day of sacrifice, thought Elijah patting his pocket which contained the bottle of elixir.

'Why is that?' asked Katherine curiously turning her dark eyes on his.

'For from tomorrow you will be my brother's bride.' Replied Elijah keeping his face smooth but dying inside.

'A day every girl dreams of.' Said Katherine happily.

Elijah cleared his throat.

'Katerina I have something for you.' Said Elijah reaching in to his pocket.

But at that moment a girl ran in to the room her face filled with panic. She started to speak to Katherine but noticed Elijah and stopped.

Katherine looked at the girl with narrowed eyes then at Elijah. Making up her mind she said-

'Elijah meet me by the river at eleven and then we can talk and you ca give me what you wish to give.'

Elijah bowed at the ladies, 'until we meet again Katerina.'

'Until we meet again Elijah.' Said Katherine softly as Elijah left.

**What will happen next as the clock strikes eleven? The next chapter will be the last one to this Elijah Katherine story. Hope u all enjoy it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the final chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I do not own vampire diaries.**

Elijah waited in his study to the clock to chime at ten. He wondered if he should hint Katherine about what was waiting for her. If Klaus found out he would rip him to shreds but then again Elijah was good at keeping things from is brother. Klaus entered the room and Elijah stood up. Klaus's face looked livid. He was past furious.

'What have you done?' snarled Klaus.

'What do you mean?' asked Elijah bewildered.

'Katerina is gone.' Said Klaus closing in on Elijah, 'she has fled. What did you tell her/'

'I-nothing.' Muttered Elijah, 'I told her nothing.'

Even as he felt his brother's rage he felt worried for Katherine. What if somebody had hurt her while she was on the run.

Without warning Klaus slammed Elijah against the wall.

'Do not lie to me.' Shouted Klaus.

'I will find her.' Said Elijah looking in to Klaus's eyes, 'I give you my word.'

'If you do not.' Said Klaus quietly, 'I give you my word that you shall be dead.'

…**.**

As Elijah called out in the dense forest for Katherine whom he could smell, he thought-

'Why have you done this Katerina? I cared for you more than I did for any one else.

As Elijah traveled further he vowed he would never allow himself to care for another ever again. Klaus was right. Caring is a vampire's greatest weakness. The hurt was too great and the pain of it nearly destroyed him.

**So this is it. Its not really a happy ending though. Please review :)**


End file.
